Issue 33
Issue 33 is part 3 of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. Plot Synopsis Michonne and The Governor are about to fight. They both are thinking the same thing: take Michonne's katana from the floor. The Governor almost gets it, but Michonne kicks him back and grabs her katana. She kicks him again, in the groin this time, and The Governor throws up. While he's on the ground, Michonne is about to cut his head off, but she states that doesn't want it to be over so quickly. The Governor knocks her over. Michonne bites The Governor's neck and knocks him on the head with her katana until he passes out. Michonne tells The Governor to wake up. He wakes and she tells him that she has nailed his penis to the wooden board which had caused him to pass out the second time. She wonders about his zombified daughter and why's he keeping it alive. She wonders if she's his "sex slave" and decides she'd rather not know. She introduces some weapons: a blowtorch, a hammer (she says that she already used that on him a little bit, meaning when she nailed his penis to the board), a spoon, and a drill. She says she's going to use every single one of the items on him before he dies. She says that she'll start with the drill. She drills a hole in his shoulder. The Governor's mouth is covered, so his screams are muffled. She proceeds to cover the drill hole with bandages. He's about to black out, but Michonne slaps him in the face to prevent that. Then, she says he's going to love this. Michonne pulls his fingernails off with pliers. She says that his hand is ruined and cuts it off with her katana up to the elbow. He blacks out again. While he's out, Michonne takes the spoon and shoves it inside his anus. When he comes to, she's struggling to pull it out, but succeeds. She kicks him in the face and mentions that something may have "ripped" (meaning his penis, which we know WAS nailed to the board he was on). She then proceeds to dig his eye out with the very same spoon. The Governor passes out for the last time. Michonne starts to cry, and Bruce Cooper and Gabe are at the door. Michonne has nailed the door shut and Bruce announces that the prisoners, along with Alice and Dr. Stevens, are missing. He then announces that they're coming in. Michonne says that whatever is left of The Governor's arm might heal, but she doesn't want that, so she cuts it off, barely missing a major artery that would have killed him for sure if she had severed it. Bruce and Gabe break in, but Michonne is able to escape. Both of them are shaken by The Governor's state. Gabe asks if he is dead. Michonne walks the whole night and finds the crashed helicopter, where Rick, Martinez, Glenn, and Alice had stayed the night. Michonne asks where Dr. Stevens is and Rick responds that he didn't make it. Rick asks if The Governor is dead and Michonne says she doesn't know what he's talking about. She wants to continue walking. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Glenn *Brian Blake *Bruce Cooper *Gabe *Caesar Martinez *Alice *Penny Blake (Zombified) Deaths *None Trivia *This issue had three amputations (half of right arm, left eye, and penis). *In this issue, Michonne fulfills her promise saying that she'd get revenge on The Governor. External links *Walking Dead #33 Review, Freak Comics, (December 18, 2006). (TV Series) Category:Walking Dead Issues